counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Sawed-Off
|price = $1200 |ammotype = |firemodes = Pump-action |rateoffire = 71 RPM |used = Terrorists |Magazine_capacity = 7 / 32 |Movement_speed = 210 / 250 (84%) |counterpart = MAG-7 |Hotkey = B-2-3 T |reloadtime = 3.2 seconds (all 7 shells) |Killaward = $900 (Competitive) $450 (Casual) |Damage = 32 (1 pellet) 256 (1 shot) |Recoilcontrol = 1 / 26 (3%) |Accuraterange = 3.1 m |Armorpenetration = 75% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Entity = weapon_sawedoff }} The Sawed-Off is a pump-action shotgun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. ''It is exclusive to the Terrorists. The counterpart of this weapon for the Counter-Terrorists is the MAG-7. Overview The '''Sawed-Off' is a modified Remington 870 shotgun with a shorter, 'sawed-off' barrel. It fires seven rounds of 12 gauge ammunition. It inflicts very high damage which can kill an enemy with just one shot at close range and two to three shots in medium range. This shotgun can be fired while reloading, and like all other shotguns, it has a 3x kill award multiplier with 32 shells held in reserve. Properties The Sawed-Off is a moderate weight weapon. When wielded, the user will suffer 16% speed reduction. Advantages *Compared to the other shotguns featured in Global Offensive, the Sawed-Off inflicts the most heavy damage on opponents who are sufficiently close *One of the cheapest shotguns, the same amount as the Nova. *Although the high spread may cause some pellets to not successfully hit a target, the high damage of the remaining pellets should be sufficient to eliminate a target. Compared to the MAG-7, the higher spread can be beneficial if the target is moving with great speed. *Little accuracy loss while moving, making strafing and shooting easier. Disadvantages *At medium range and further, the pellets will actually disappear. *Users are still vulnerable if they have to reload (similar to most of the other shotguns) *The Sawed-Off has the highest spread compared to the other shotguns. *Users may be forced to avoid large and open-spaced areas of a map due to its short effective range. *Heavier than any other shotguns despite its appearance. Gameplay Tactics *Engaging groups of enemies with the Sawed-Off is ill-advised unless plenty of backup is available. **Instead, try to maintain a position around corners to ambush passing targets. While attempting to ambush an enemy, continue firing if the first shot does not kill the target unless the enemy has a shotgun or a weapon with high rate of fire. * The Sawed-Off's power and pellet spread is extremely useful when combined with grenades in close quarters. ** Use a flashbang to blind enemies around the corner during an ambush. ** A smoke grenade can be handy to disorient an enemy or force the enemy into a close quarter battle. ** A Molotov Cocktail can force enemies out of hiding in enclosed spaces or separate groups of enemies also bringing the enemy closer. *If close proximity is not possible with a target head on, try to sneak behind an enemy's player back to get closer and maximize damage. **Use a Decoy grenade to distract foes and find a suitable place for cover. ** If caught in the open while trying to sneak up on a target, fire once, strafe, and fire again. This is only recommended to use when in fairly close contact without the possibility of retreat. *This shotgun can be very handy to use to weaken targets at the beginning of a round. **Later on in a round, it is more than likely that players will have taken a lot of damage. This is when the Sawed-Off can be very useful. *If an enemy player has taken damage and retreated behind a prop or a corner, use a HE grenade to finish him off. Rushing with this shotgun is ill-advised, unless the target has to reload (or is reloading) a weapon. *The high spread of the pellets grants the Sawed-Off the ability to kill more than one enemy targets, if the conditions are right (being sufficiently close and the targets have low health). Counter-tactics *Avoid close proximity with users when possible. *If in close proximity, use a submachine gun or the XM1014 and keep strafing and shooting to take advantage of the Sawed-Off's very low rate of fire and weight. **Stay away from "empty" enclosed areas (such as hallways) unless backup is available. **Use a flashbang and swiftly eliminate enemies with this shotgun. **Always check corners as ambushing enemies with the Sawed-Off can eliminate targets at close range with one shot. *Riflemen should immediately disengage Sawed-Off users and burst-fire at a safe® distance. Only spray bullets as a last resort if retreating and/or aiming for the head is impossible. Comparison to the MAG-7 Positive *Higher magazine capacity (7 vs 5) *Cheaper ($1200 vs $1800) *Can fire while reloading *Slightly higher damage per pellet (32 vs 30) *Faster individual shell reload speed Neutral *Same ammo type (12 gauge) *Same number of pellets per shot (8) *Same kill award (3x) *Same recoil control (1/26) *Same armor penetration (75%) *Same penetration power (100) Negative *Higher spread *Lower accurate range (3.1m vs 4.6m) *Heavier, therefore lower movement speed (210 vs 225) *Slower total magazine reload speed (2.5 sec vs 3.2 sec) Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia *The Sawed-Off is modeled after a sawed-off Remington 870 shotgun. **The name "Relphington 808" can be seen engraved on the side of the shotgun. This is most likely intentionally done to avoid licensing/copyright issues. **The model is based on a 4 round tube but in-game, it holds 7 rounds. *The term "Sawed-Off" means shortening the barrel and the stock of a rifle and shotguns, making them easier to use at tight quarters. Sawed-off shotguns typically have a weapon length less than 18 inches and the shortened barrel will also give the gun a greater scatter effect if the user fires buckshot. **Sawed-off shotguns are infamously used by bank robbers because of their small size and ease of concealment (normally within pants). **Sawed-Off is also called Sawn-off in the UK and commonwealth countries. **Despite that, the Sawed-Off ironically has the slowest movement speed for a shotgun in-game. *The Sawed-Off uses the beta animations of the Nova. *The Sawed-Off bears a striking resemblance to the Team Fortress 2 stock shotgun. However, the Team Fortress 2 stock shotgun is based on the Ithaca 37 instead of the Remington 870. External links *Remington 870 on Wikipedia. Category:Shotguns Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:12 gauge user Category:Pump-Action Shotguns Category:American weapons